1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for a mobile utility cart, and more particularly to such a surveillance security system for a medical emergency utility cart commonly called a “medical emergency crash cart” or simply a “crash cart,” for medical emergency use in hospitals and other medical institutions. The security system in accordance with the present invention provides the crash cart with one or more indicators for informing a user that the medical cart has been accessed. The indicators provide an alarm condition including one or more of a visual indication, an audible alarm, and remote digital communication unit. The indicators are preferably activated based on detection results from one or more sensors provided on the cart. A mechanism for selectively terminating the alarm condition may also be included.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical emergency crash cart commonly contains medical equipment, instruments, medications and other supplies that may be required while responding to medical emergencies, particularly for medical procedures practiced in cardiac emergencies. In such instances, of course, it is important that the attending doctors and nurses have prompt access to the cart's contents without delay. In other cases, the carts may provide supplies and/or medications for less critical, but still time sensitive, applications. While we use the term “crash cart” below, it will be appreciated that the invention applies to various cart applications, as well as stationary storage cabinets, and may be equipped for any type of medical emergency.
A crash cart generally includes a plurality of compartments such as drawers, shelves, and/or bins for storing medical equipment and supplies such as syringes and medications. Such carts are routinely returned to a pharmacy for restocking after use, so that a full compliment of supplies is available when an emergency or other prompt medical need arises.
The Joint Commission, formerly known as the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO), sets forth requirements regarding healthcare organizations and healthcare facilities. Among the requirements set forth by the Joint Commission is the requirement that emergency medications be readily accessible and be secured. These apparently-contradictory requirements necessitate special consideration in emergency situations. Medications are generally considered secured if a) they are in a locked cart, b) the cart is in a locked room, or c) the cart is under constant surveillance or supervision by authorized personnel. Joint Commission audits are focusing increasing attention on the security requirement.
Healthcare organizations and healthcare facilities are hesitant to lock a cart, or to place a cart in a locked room, as such locks can impede the prompt accessibility of the contents of the cart. Mechanical or electronic locks on crash carts or other storage areas have drawbacks, as keys can be lost, pass-codes can be forgotten, locks can jam, and batteries can be dissipated. In light of these drawbacks, when used with emergency crash carts, locks can result in a serious risk to a patient in an emergency situation.
Various methods for securing carts have been considered in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,610 (Welch et al.), hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a mechanism for preventing access to a plurality of compartments simultaneously. International Pub. No. WO 2009/158642, hereby incorporated by reference, describes an improved sealing structure for sealing multiple sections of a medical emergency cart which can either simultaneously unlock and unseal a plurality of storage sections or can unlock and unseal one storage section without unlocking and unsealing other storage sections.
Specifically, that international publication discloses that a plastic lock seal may be used to secure access to compartments of the cart. While breakable plastic seals that indicate whether a cart has been accessed have been provided, such seals have drawbacks. For example, the seals do not provide adequate feedback to those supervising the contents of the cart. In addition, an unauthorized person could break the seal and access the cart without the knowledge of hospital personnel if the cart is not in a secure or supervised area. The present inventors believe there is a need for a more proactive way of alerting hospital staff that a cart is being accessed.
While one remedy is to place a cart under constant surveillance to comply with the security requirement for medications, constant surveillance by security personnel is expensive. For these and other reasons, the crash carts and related mechanisms for securing objects stored in utility carts of the prior art are not entirely satisfactory. A need exists for an improved crash cart and related mechanisms for providing suitable accessibility and enhanced security. The present invention addresses that need and overcomes the drawbacks of existing cart options.